


The genius and the birdbrain

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Divergence - A Tale of Two Stans, Gen, Mullet Stan Pines, Mystery Trio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owl Ford, Paranoid Ford Pines, Pre-Portal Incident (Gravity Falls), Protective Stan Pines, fidds is tired, ford is a confused floof, kinda graphic depictions of wounds, stan just wants coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During their fight Stan takes Ford’s journal and leaves before he pushes him through the portal.As he is departing Gravity falls a wave of energy pulses across the town. Worried for his brothers safety he returns. Only.. Ford is nowhere to be found.All he can find is a small owl. Since when was it legal to keep owls as pets??Set on finding Ford, Stan begins his search while simultaneously trying not to kill his brothers pet. Little does he know that his twin is closer than he thinks.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	1. Burnt feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m still working on the chibi Stan fic I swear but this popped into my mind and I had to get it written down. I completely blame [DarylStorey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylStorey/pseuds/DarylStorey) for this.

The Oregon winter was an intense one; out of all the states Stan had been to - and been subsequently been banned from - it stood out. It was sharp and the cold cut away any body heat from exposed skin, leaving his face with an unwanted numbness. But the weather wasn’t the only thing that was exhausting him of warmth.

Ten years. Had it really been that long? Ten years of radio silence and then all of a sudden he hears from Ford. Stan figured he would never see him again. Over the years the only contact he had was from his end of a pay phone, silently listening as his twin irritatedly asked for a response before he speedily hung up. Sure, he could have reached out. He could have attempted to rekindle their relationship. Just for once said something, anything.

Could he? Stan didn’t have any reason to believe that Ford would listen to him, to forgive him for the mistake he made. And yet here he was, postcard in hand. The postcard that Ford had sent to him. Standing on the porch of a large cabin, gloved hand inches away from knocking on the front door. 

Oh lord he wasn’t ready for this, it was another mistake. He should have just stayed away. Ford took ten years to reconnect with him; if he really wanted to see Stan he would have sent for him sooner right? 

No. No. It doesn’t matter how long it took, Ford asked him here and if it was Ford’s decision than it couldn’t have been wrong. He did ruin his dream after all and if Ford was a big enough person to work towards forgiving him at all then being here was what Stan was going to do. 

“You haven’t seen your brother in over ten years. It’s okay. He’s family. He won’t bite.”

Stan finally knocked. Once, twice and thric- the door swung open before he could complete the trio. 

“Who is it? Have you come to steal my eyes?!” 

There he was. The man Stanley Pines hadn’t seen in over a decade, aiming a loaded crossbow straight at his head. His brothers eyes drooped as though the bags underneath had actual weight to them. He couldn’t think of a time his twin had ever looked this visibly sleep deprived. 

“Well I can always count on you for a warm welcome.”

Taking in his brothers appearance he noticed Ford was extremely well equipped for the harsh weather. Stanford’s messy hair poked out in all directions from beneath a woollen beanie, a done up trench coat covered him, he was wrapped in a bulky scarf and his six fingered hands were concealed in thick gloves as they gripped tightly around the weapon.

Huh. You’d think he would be used to living here by now. 

Ma had kept him up to date with how everyone in the family was, including Stanford. He had gone to college, gotten a grant for his research, moved to Gravity Falls more than 5 years ago and now.. well now he was here. Pointing a crossbow at Stan with a crazed expression on his face.

Recognition quickly knitted in with Ford’s paranoia and he abandoned the weapon to his side.

“Stanley, did anyone follow you? Anyone at all?” He raised his hand to pull his beanie further down his head and hurriedly readjusted his scarf.

Stan rolled his eyes.“Eh, hello to you too pal.” It would be too much to ask Ford for a simple greeting.

His twin’s hands abruptly latched onto his collar and yanked him forwards and into the house. A small flash light materialised and was promptly shining into each of his eyes. 

He yelped and pushed Ford away. “Ah! Hey! what is this?”  
Ford backed up a few steps and scratched under his mitt, quickly pocketing something and the torch with shaking hands.

“Sorry, I just had to make sure you weren’t...” his eyes darted around the room, “Uh it’s nothing. Come in, come in.” 

Ford turned and strode deeper into the room. There was clutter everywhere obstructing a clear view to the wall it was up against. Fine dust blanketed almost every surface and the floor was enveloped in dirt, hair, feathers and crumbs. Pretty much any and all signs of a disheveled household were present and it left a bad taste in Stan’s mouth.

Sure, Ford never did any favours to keeping their childhood room in an immaculate condition but this was concerning. Stan wanted to believe that Stanford had called for him in an attempt at reconciliation but maybe things were a lot more difficult than that.

“Look, are you gonna explain what’s going on here? Your acting like mum after her tenth cup of coffee.”

Ford didn’t stop moving however, collecting a maroon journal and papers from a desk pausing only occasionally to scratch at his neck. 

“Listen, there isn’t much time.” He turned the head on a replica human skeleton. “I’ve made huge mistakes and I don’t know who I can trust anymore.”

For being the first time in ten years to have chosen to see his brother Ford certainly didn’t look like he was in a good place. Stan had been there many times and it wasn’t something he wanted for Ford. Countless nights spent regretting things he can’t change, wallowing in self doubt and pity, not having anyone there with him. Lost in his life and alone. Well he was here now and he was going to try his best to help. 

Ford all but buzzed past him, Stan could only assume he was living on a diet of pure coffee.  
“Hey, easy there. Let’s talk this through okay?” He placed a hand on his twin’s shoulder in an attempt to slow him down.

“I have something to show you; something you won’t believe.”

__________________

It was dark in the basement; darker than Stan would have liked. The console in-front of him and his twin flickered and buzzed with dim lights. The air felt stale and warm compared to the frigid draft from the upper portion of his brothers house; it was a clear cut difference. 

“This way Stanley, come along.” Ford urgently beckoned for him to follow past the wall of monitors and through a doorway that led to huge carved out cavity. Framed front and centre was a triangle machine. It’s presence was eerie as it sat above them, the circle at its core was almost like an eye watching their every move.

Ford said nothing but had his eyes fixed on it while vigorously clawing at his head through his beanie.

“Hey uh Sixer, why don’t you just take it off if it’s itchy? I took mine off.”

“No!” He cleared his throat, “No, no. Thank you for the suggestion but I’m fine. Just a bit of dandruff is all.”

Stan rolled his eyes. “If you say so.” He looked back up at the machine; so this is what Ford had been up to. Huh. 

“There is nothing about this I understand.”

Ford glanced back and him and moved closer to it. “It’s a trans-universal gateway, a punched whole through a weak spot in our dimension. I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe but it could just as easily be harnessed for terrible destruction.” He went back to his impulsively scratching the back of his head with his free hand and Stan was sure that it must be red raw. 

“That’s why I shut it down and hid my journals which explain how to operate it. There’s only one journal left and you are the only person I can trust to take it.” Ford took the book in two hands and passed it to Stan. 

“I have something to ask of you; remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat?”

Hope sparked in Stan’s chest. Ford really must be willing to forgive him if he brought up the Stan ‘O War. The vessel that had given them both so much joy as kids, the thing that Ford had resented the night Stan had been kicked out. The possibility of it send a soft smile over his face.

“Take this book, get on a boat and sail as far away as you can, to the edge of the earth.” Ford faced the portal. “Bury it where no one can find it.”

The conceivability of the sentiment went crumbling. What was the point? Of course Ford would never forgive him for what he had done. Despite baring the blame, anger brewed where his hope had fled.

“That’s it? You finally wanna see me after ten years and its to tell me to get as far away from you as possible?”

Stanford turned back around; his paranoia ever present as he gestured wildly 

“Stanley you don’t understand what I’m up against! what I’ve been through!” As the conversation continued Ford itched at his palms intensely. Stan’s mind was flooded with rage as it recounted his own misfortune over the years. 

“No, no. You don't understand what I've been through! I've been to prison in three different countries! I once had to chew my way out of the trunk of a car! You think you've got problems?”  
He pointed to his head with his free hand. “I've got a mullet, Stanford! 

“Meanwhile, where have you been? Living it up in your fancy house in the woods! Selfishly hoarding your college money, because you only care about yourself.” Stan emphasised his point by jabbing his twin in the chest.

Ford pulled back, “I'm selfish? I'm selfish, Stanley? How can you say that after costing me my dream school?!” He threw is arms up in exasperation. “I'm giving you a chance to do the first worthwhile thing in your life and you won't even listen!”

It felt like Stan had taken a blow to his heart. Ford’s statement inferred that their childhood meant nothing to him. The childhood they spent together, the one thing that held him together when it really counted. Worthless. His smouldering temper reached its limit.

“Well, listen to this: you want me to get rid of this book? Fine, I'll get rid of it right now!” He whipped out his lighter and sparked a flame.

Ford’s expression faltered. “No! You don’t understand!” He latched onto the almost lit book. 

“You said you wanted me to have it so I’ll do what I want with it!” Stan snatched it back and held the the journal beneath the fire, incentive clear in his mind.

“My research!” Stanford dove at him and sent them both tumbling to the ground; journal and lighter left to fall to the wayside. Ford stood and rushed forwards only to be tripped by his twin.

Stan raced forward, lifted the journal from the ground and attempted to find his lighter. He was surprised that Ford didn’t try to tackle him again and as he looked back his brother was rewrapping his scarf. Stan spotted something shining back near the doorframe and went for it.

“Stanley, give it back!” Ford had grabbed the journal again and they stumbled their way into the control room.

“You want it back you’re gonna have to try harder than that!” They brushed up against different panels, each causing the portal in the other room to hum to life. 

“You left me behind, you jerk! It was supposed to be us forever, you ruined my life!”

“You ruined your own life!” Fords voice went shrill and sounded more like an inhuman screech as he kicked Stan hard in the chest however, it was drowned out by Stan’s own howl of excruciating pain. 

Heat blazed though his jacket and across his back, he could feel his skin bubble and blister as he fell onto his hands. His exposed skin stung as dislodged dirt from the fight stuck to where the wound had already started to weep. 

“Stanley! Oh my gosh I’m so sorry! Are you alr-” Ford didn’t get time to finish before he was punched causing him to stagger backwards and activate a lever. 

Electricity snapped and whirled above them at the mouth of the portal, blue light saturated it’s surroundings.

“Some brother you turned out to be. You care more about your dumb mysteries than your family? Well-” 

Stan froze. Not again. He was doing it again. Destroying something of Ford’s again. Something that was important to him. So what if Ford cared more about this stupid journal than his own twin? Stan still cared about him and what a way to show it, burning the one thing that appears to be keeping Ford sane. Well as sane as he could be. He let out a long defeated sigh. If that’s how Ford feels...

“Fine. I’ll take your research and you’ll never have to see me again.” Stan could feel the corner of his eyes prickle with tears but turned and walked towards the exit regardless.

“Stanley wait!” Was all he heard before the elevator doors closed on the depressingly tinted basement.

______________

Stanford chased after Stan but he couldn’t stop him. His legs were weak from his lack of sleep and the fight that had just occurred. The portal raged. A droning filled the air and the lightning grew stronger; he had to shut it down. 

Ford finally put an end to the seemingly ceaseless static in the air and exited the main room the portal was housed in. His eyes flicked past the side of the main console and landed on the sigil that was now branded into his twin. Charred tatters of Stan’s jacket rested below it.

Guilt burrowed it’s way into Fords mind. No. Why should it? This was all Stanley’s fault if he had just taken his journal and left immediately this would never of happened! Part of him still didn’t agree with that sentiment but he pushed it down and made his way to the top floor. 

So what? If he never saw Stan again things wouldn’t really change for himself. Anyway, it was probably for the best.. Things in Gravity falls never went according to plan. 

Stopping Bill, that was what he needed to be focused on. Not if Stanley was hurt, not if he never wanted to see him again, not if there are any regrets of what was said in the heat of the moment. His brother didn’t deserve the satisfaction of saying he would never see Ford again by any means, he still ruined his dreams. Nothing had changed.

Bill. right. Dismantling the portal was his next step he didn’t have time for-

Trinkets and experiments around Ford began to rattle on their shelves and the floor shuddered under his feet.

An influx of agony shot through Stanford’s entire body. His legs buckled and he doubled over in pain. It was like needles were about to burst through the surface of his skin. What was going on? Was this it? The end of Stanford Filbrick Pines? 

Remorse took over Ford. H-he didn’t even get to apologise! This couldn’t be it! No! Not after what just happened! Maybe it was better that Stanley departed when he did? No it was better. Better that he didn’t suffer similarly. Better that he left Ford behind like Ford had done to him ten years ago. Stan would never be justified in feeling this, but himself? He...

His thoughts trailed off as he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the end of me. Not sure if anyone sees where I’m going with this but oh well. This is gonna be fun!!
> 
> Like last chapter if anyone has any suggestions for me I would love to hear them. I will have to apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes because I am a bit of a goof. That’s it I have no other excuse. Send me your constructive criticism! I want to get better at writing so please tell me things you think I can improve on :)  
> Stay safe everyone and please don’t die!!! :))))


	2. Fluff and circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan’s about to leave gravity falls with Ford’s journal but an earthquake (he sure hoped it was an earthquake) causes him to turn back and make sure Ford was okay.
> 
> Arriving back at his house he can’t find ford but he can find a small ball of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here is chapter 2 hurray!  
> I originally tagged this to be a bit more mysterious regarding what happened to Ford but I then realised that I can squeeze some more angst out of it hehe.  
> So welcome to this owl Ford fic! I hope you have a lovely time reading :))
> 
> Big ol’ thanks to [DarylStorey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylStorey/pseuds/DarylStorey) once again for this mess!!

The Stanleymobile shuddered alongside the frosted scenery as Stan departed Gravity falls. The winter sun set distantly and stained the white canvas landscape with a pink hue.

Despite the chill that lingered in his car his shoulder burned and ached in a way that forced him to lean hunched over the steering wheel. 

Everything was fine. Yeah... fine. Well if before he showed up at Ford’s house unknowing of whether his twin would forgive him or not at least now he can be sure of the answer. 

He let out a sigh as the ‘now leaving gravity falls’ sign came into view. This was it. He was the closest he had been to Ford in ten years but somehow he felt the farthest away. The night he was kicked out sure, it was the first time in his life without his brother but he could still cling to the thought of seeing him again. Now however, it didn’t even seem in the realm of possibility to make an empty phone call. He couldn’t, not after the way he left.

Stan’s eyes should have been glued to the road but instead were fixed on the golden six fingered hand that adorned the journal. Argh if he wasn’t gonna drive safely on a snowy road he may as well pull over and at least not be a danger to other drivers. 

The car came to a slow stop. Stan turned and picked up the book. His face reflected in the shiny material. Great just another reminder. He opened his brothers research to get rid of his face -their shared face- and began to scan the pages. All sorts of different cryptids were contained within... just like the ones they had always wanted to find when they were kids..

Stans felt a pang reverberate from his heart through his body. letting out a sigh as though it would decrease the amount of pain he felt, he closed the book and covered his face with his hands.

Ford really didn’t need him. He managed to get exactly what he always wanted: nerding out over monsters and myths, writing papers, making advancements in the scientific community, all without Stan to hold him back. It was better that he didn’t forgive him; Stan would just get in the way of any of his other ambitions anyway. Yeah.

Only.. if Ford was doing so well why did he look like such a mess? Sure Stan used to make sure he remembered to eat and shower when they were in high school but Ford was an adult now; he could do that himself. It wasn’t right. Being alone in the woods with only a dangerous interdimensonal portal that you invented couldn’t be a good thing. Maybe Stan should just go back and check on- no F-ford wouldn’t want that.

Besides, Stan was a busy guy he had places to be. Right? He clutched at his shoulder. It ached. Yeah he needed to go to a gas station and patch that up. He should at least look at the damage. He turned so he could see his back in the review mirror, it wasn’t the easiest way he could get a glimpse of it but it was all he could come up with. 

A glaring pattern was burnt into his skin, a forever reminder of his last interaction with Ford, his last fight with him. Stan’s eyes caught sight of the back seating area of the Stanleymobile. Any and all of his earthy possessions - not that he had anything immaterial - lay sprawled out, their colours were faded, not a single item looked new, all threadbare, dull and not worth much... Just like him. 

Who was he kidding? Other than fixing up his wound he had nowhere to be, nowhere to go and no one that wants him around. How long until his luck runs out? Three years? One? A couple of months? It’s a miracle in itself that he even survived this long on his own.

Stan’s mind flicked back to Ford as he pressed his forehead into the steering wheel. It was a regular occurrence when he had nothing left but at this point he truly had nothing. There was no second chance at making up with Ford. especially not for Stanley Pines; Stanley Pines didn’t get second chances. Ever.

Although, who made up that rule! Who said he couldn’t try again? And what if he didn’t try again seeing as though second chances aren’t his luck? What about just a humble goodbye. Just a quick, ‘See ya Poindexter, I’m sorry for everything have a good rest of your life.’ And then out the door? It would be better than the way he left a few minutes ago. So what if Ford didn’t appreciate it? He wasn’t going to see him again, this would just be for him. Left with his last communication to Ford being a nice one. One he could look back on and not hate himself for. With his mind made up he sat up and put his key back in the ignition. 

Before turning on the engine the car abruptly rumbled to life, releasing a blaring growl that forced Stan to cover his ears.

“Hot Belgian waffles! Argh!!” Stan could barely hear his own exclamation over his vehicles howl. As quickly as it came it halted and Stan was left huddled in the Stanleymobile, eyes shut tight.

After a few seconds of silence he reopened them and sat up. Looking at his surroundings it was as though all the trees had been shaken of their snow, pine needles littered the road and fixed signs were no longer straight. 

Well it was safe to assume that this hadn’t just happened to him if everything else was askew... Everything else including Stanford!

Stan jolted forward and turned his key. Nothing. He turned it again.. still nothing.

“Really?!” Stan grabbed Ford’s journal, his beanie and burst out the door. Slamming it shut he began to run back towards town and didn’t stop until his whole body was burning. 

He slowed to a walk when he entered the street stripped with stores. Everything looked a mess, more of a mess than before. Night began to engulf the town and street lights blinked on, bathing the path in a murky yellow. 

Perfect, now he was going to have to find his way to his twin’s house in the dark. Passing by small clusters of people Stan listened in for anything about Ford or whatever shook everything up.

“Come on it was just an earthquake!”

“I heard that it came from that mysterious science guys house in the woods!”

There was only one mysterious science guy in the woods that he knew of. Moses, why did it have to be his mysterious science guy? Everything was going great! Stan picked up his pace again and ignored his body’s demand for a break. He had to see if Ford was okay. No Ford would be okay, Stan was just overreacting! It was just an earthquake and nothing to do with the transuniversal gateway Ford had below his house, yep just an earthquake.

The sound of snow crunching beneath his feet became white noise and now all he could hear was the sound of his own heart beat and strangled breaths. It felt like he had been running for an eternity by the time he could see the lights from the house. Okay lights were a good sign! 

However, what really unnerved him was the eerie silence as he stepped onto the porch. Despite it being quiet when he first visited Stan thought he would at least hear Ford making dinner. Well it wasn’t too surprising that his brother had forgotten but the atmosphere from the house felt noticeably more hollow.

Stan knocked. Once, twice and thrice. 

No that wasn’t right. Where was Ford? He had been unsettlingly tentative when Stan had first shown up but this was the complete opposite. He knocked again, harder this time, to no answer. At this point Stan would settle for a crossbow and then a slammed door in his face. Anything would be better than nothing at all, just the though of what it means to have no response made his mouth dry out.

“Sixer you there? I’m back!”

Stan began to get restless. Banging on the door didn’t help with seeing if Stanford was alright so maybe he should resort to.. something for more apt results. 

Waiting? No. Trespassing? Yes. 

It probably wasn’t the best idea considering how paranoid his twin had been but it was all he had right now. Well he could see if the door was unlocked but there was no way Ford would- 

The door gave way and creaked open.

H-he probably just left it unlocked in case.. in case of what? None of this made sense, Stan had seen how many locks where bolted into the door if Ford was so thorough in putting them there why wouldn’t he use them?

Stan continued past the thresh hold, shutting and locking the door behind himself. “Stanford?” He could hear the waver in his own voice as his heart rate picked up again. There was no acknowledgement that the name even left his mouth; nothing that let him know he wasn’t alone in his brothers cabin. 

Taking the route Ford had lead him on previously he searched through the house calling out.

“Poindexter where are you? I just thought I would check to see that you were doing okay after that earthquake.”

Rounding the corner that opened into the same room Ford had collected his journal from and he was met with a once manageable mess in complete disarray. 

Books and papers were dispersed on the floor, jars containing who knows what were knocked over, most of the machines had powered down and the model skeleton that had once stood upright had tumbled over next to what looked like.. some of the winter clothes his brother had been wearing? 

Okay so Ford had left his warm clothing here and wasn’t in the house, he truly was the world’s dumbest genius. Granted, Stan hadn’t seen any tracks in the snow that lead away from the house other than his own but the earthquake could have filled them in?

He reached out and went to collect the beanie, gloves and trench coat but as soon as he made contact the pile quivered. What? Was there something alive in there? Maybe there were rats that snuck in for shelter. From the state of Ford’s house it didn’t seem impossible.

Gently, Stan lifted the beanie and set it aside. A muffled noise escaped from beneath the coat. He peeled back the fabric. 

Sitting nestled and fluffed up was a tiny owl. It didn’t look like one he had seen before, more of a mash together of different species. 

An owl? It was better than the alternative but why was it in the house? Ford wouldn’t have a pet owl- wait no that is something Ford would do.

The owl looked at him with big dreary eyes. It must have been sleeping in the coat for warmth. Despite being inside, the temperature still wasn’t pleasant enough for Stan to take off his jacket so he could only imagine how cold the little animal in front of him was.

Stan rearranged himself to be sitting and put an arm out towards it, “Hey there little guy. What are you doing?” 

At the sound of his voice the owl’s head snapped forward into position and looked up at him with wide eyes. Panicked, it stood shakily and shuffled backwards, moving more like an unstable baby deer than an owl. It fluffed up and spread its wings behind its back attempting to appear bigger.

Stan pulled his hand away and held it in a placating manner. “It’s alright I ain’t gonna hurt ya, I’m just looking for my brother.” The reminder that Ford was still missing sent a pang through his chest.

The owl lowered its wings ever so slightly. Stan saw this as an opportunity to get closer and he lowered himself to appear less threatening. 

“This is his house and I’m willing to bet he’s your owner.”

To Stan’s surprise the owl slowly and skittishly waddled in closer to look him straight in the eye. It cocked its head to the side and after ending the staring contest short it seemingly eased up. The small ball of feathers still looked terrified but at least now Stan knew that it was somewhat people friendly.

“Curious huh?” It puffed out its chest and turned away.

Stan cupped his hands over his mouth and called out to the rest of the cabin. 

“Ford? If your there I found your pet owl!” He looked back down to see said pet was now stretching out its wings and looking down at itself before it began a new stare down, this time with the carpeted floor.

“When did it become legal to keep you little guys?” He softly poked at its wing and it just about fell over but it made no signs of alarm. Okay so Ford might not have been taking the best care of it but that wasn’t very shocking when Stan looked back on his twin’s own health.

Maybe he should wrap the bird back up in the coat? Let it rest until he found his brother to take care of it... if he ever found him that is. Stan felt his body shiver with the beginnings of anxiety and he decided it would be better to focus on his new owl friend.

“I’m just gonna wrap you up so I can get you of the ground okay pal?” 

Not expecting a reply from the stunned bird, he picked up his brothers trench coat - Ford wasn’t using it and it was for his pet so he wouldn’t mind - and lowered it around the owl. It didn’t move at first, but when the fabric brushed its feathers it flapped around wildly. 

Stan softened his voice in an attempt to calm it down “Hey hey hey, It’s alright I’m just moving you.”

Apparently it worked too well because the small bundle of feathers in his hands stopped moving. Completely.

No no no! He can’t have killed it! He just picked it up! 

Stan ran his hands over its chest only to feel it slowly rising and falling. It passed out???

The poor thing must have been tired, it did look small enough to be a baby and Stan had scared it before. Maybe it just run out of energy? What do you even feed owls? Ford must have some food around for it that he could quickly find?

Feeling the bird he also noticed that it was almost as cold as the snow outside. Stan held the trench coat and feathers close, he wasn’t going to let it freeze. What if this was all he had left of- Stan shoved the idea away. 

He was going to find Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo excited to write the next chapter which will be in Ford’s POV so get ready! ;)
> 
> Send me your constructive criticism! I want to get better at writing so please tell me things you think I can improve on :)
> 
> Hope everyone has a great week! Stay safe out there!! :D <3333


End file.
